indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Cher Reo
Reo, Cher ' – Assistant Prosecuting Attorney (APA) for the city of New York First appears in ''Origin in Death (November 2059). '''Personal Information *'General Description:' She was pretty and blond, with perky blue eyes and a faint Southern drawl.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 53 *'Hair:' Blonde *'Eyes:' Blue *'Occupation:' APA (Assistant Prosecuting Attorney) 'Description' *She had a sunny sweep of silky hair, baby-doll blue eyes, and curvy pink lips.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 102 *She had a little Southern in her voice, like a dusting of sugar.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 103 *Soft-voiced and tough minded.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 286 *A pretty blonde with the Southern drawl and raptor claws in court.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 331 A pretty blonde.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 318 *Reo was a curvy little blonde with a hint of Southern in her voice. She looked and sounded like a lightweight.Treachery in Death, Chapter 17. *Reo has shorter legs than Eve Dallas.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 326 'Personality' *She is hungry and ambitious;Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 102 smart, savvy, and ambitious, a small blonde dynamo.Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 88 *Known to be a 'piranha'.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 102 *She can be flirtatious.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 116 *She used her looks to expertly disarm, then skewer, defense attorneys, defendants, and opposing witnesses. *She's tough as titanium.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 53 On the Job * Reo is a new APA during the events of Origin in Death (November 2059).Celebrity in Death, Chapter 18. * She has a "cell-like" office.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 102 ** Lieutenant Eve Dallas speculates that an APA "didn't fare much better than cops when it came to work environment."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 102 * Dallas prefers working with Cher Reo.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 311 'Interesting Facts' *She drinks coffee.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 102 *She likes chocolate enough to break a diet for triple-fudge brownies.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 103 *She wears skids on her feet when she's in her office, although she keeps pumps "in the corner" (that match her "lady suit") so she can change to go out.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 103 *The first time Reo ever sees a dead body is in Origin in Death. She faints.''Origin in Death'', Chapter 6. ** When she wakes up, her "eyes were still a little glassy" but she gets right back to work.''Origin in Death'', Chapter 6. ** Her faint appears in Nadine Furst's book The Icove Agenda and in the later vid, much to Reo's annoyance and mortification.Celebrity in Death, Chapter 18. Dallas tells her "you made up for it. You stuck your neck out, you got things done.”''Celebrity in Death, Chapter 18. * In late 2060 to early 2061, she dated "a teacher, part of an organization called Literacy Warriors." Unfortunately for Reo, the relationship became "semi-serious" just before he was posted to Sierra Leone (West Africa) for 16 months.Echoes in Death, Chapter 20. '''References' Reo, Cher Reo, Cher Reo, Cher